Looking Beneath the Surface
by pokecharmer007
Summary: On the day the Kyūbi attacked Konoha, Minato had lost two of his most precious people. Then, years later, when his old sensei came back with a mysterious young girl with him, he felt his shattered hopes coming back together. But there's more to her than meets the eye. AU with Fem!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: On the day the Kyūbi attacked Konoha, Minato had lost two of his most precious people. Then, years later, when his old sensei came back with a mysterious young girl with him, he felt his shattered hopes coming back together. But there's more to her than meets the eye.**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

Soft shafts of morning sunlight illuminated the forest. Pieces of blue sky could be seen through the boughs of the tall pines. Two people, a man and a young girl, walked the same small path between the trees.

The man has waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face, going all the way to the bottom. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He also wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil", keeping his bangs out of his face.

In his hand is a notebook which held all of his...research...while making sure his young charge doesn't get to it after the couple of times she had threatened to burn it. Though, in case, he had extras in his backpack.

His young charge, on the other hand, hummed a small tune as she lightly twirled her wagasa. Her waist-long red hair with blond ends tied into two loose ponytails like a certain gambling-loving Sannin swayed lightly with her skips. Her Hikizuri didn't hinder her movements, even as the ends trailed behind her. Underneath that is a black turtleneck shirt and shorts - her battle garment, in case she needs to move around more than needed. She also wore strappy black sandals that went up to her mid-calf with one-inch heels. Surprisingly, she doesn't carry any luggage with her; Only the wagasa in hand and the clothes on her back.

She came to a stop as they neared the village gate, her bright-blue eyes with hints of violet stared at the symbol on the gate, still not believing they're finally here. She took a deep breath and exhaled it out to calm herself, but her trembling hands spoke better volumes.

She jumped when a big hand rested on her head. Turning to her sensei, she gave a small smile, making her whisker-like birthmarks more prominent.

"Try to relax. You'll feel much better that way." He said. "And besides, he's not one to judge that easily."

Doubt still gripped her but she nodded nonetheless as they entered the gates. Jiraiya moved to the side to give their names to the guards. Normally, he wouldn't even bother with the gates at all, let alone the guards, but since he was bringing an unknown person into the village, it was best to follow the protocol. He also wanted his young charge to have time to take in the village, since she was born here after all.

Noticing the redhead's awed expression, the guard with the bandage over his nose, Kotetsu he remembered, chuckled. "First time, huh?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "We are heading to the Hokage's office now."

The guard then looked over the young girl who was hiding slightly behind the Toad Sannin, hands gripping tightly onto her wagasa. He raised a brow; one wouldn't think twice on thinking the wagasa is harmless but seeing they are in a ninja village...

"Going to apply to become a ninja?" Seeing the big man's nod, the guard continued. "Well, I'm sure anyone you see fit to nominate will have no problem with that at all."

The other guard, Izumo was it?, was still watching the young girl who in turn stared back, but he looked more thoughtful. "What's her name again?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Noriko," the first guard replied.

"…Alright." The second guard said as he wrote down her name. "Well, I wish you good luck, Noriko-chan."

The girl blinked before bowing in gratitude and followed after her sensei. The two guards watched them go before Izumo turned to Kotetsu, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "Even a half-brained idiot can tell the similarities. I'm more concerned if the Hokage would take it kindly... You know how it is when it comes to his family."

Izumo nodded with downcast eyes. He knew of the devastation that had befell Konoha all those years ago but none had it badly than their Hokage who had lost his entire family, his whole world, during the attack.

"Well, Jiraiya-sama is with her so... maybe there's hope?"

"Let's just wish it is..."

* * *

Jiraiya kept one eye on his student as they headed into the village. Noriko, while keeping close to him, was glancing all around her, wide-eyed, mouth slightly open, taking everything in. The Toad Sannin didn't miss the surprised glances and double-takes his student was getting from some of the citizens, especially the ninja that seemed to be everywhere here.

It doesn't surprise him though, Noriko did take after her mother in all but personality. Which, thank kami for that, relieved him since he's still scared of the Red-Hot Habanero.

As they neared the Tower, Noriko's eyes came to rest on the great stone faces carved into the bluff behind the village. She tugged onto Jiraiya's sleeve before turning towards the stone faces.

"That, my dear, is the Hokage Monument I told you about." Jiraiya said, chuckling when his young charge's eyes sparkled. Though her gaze lingered the longest on the last one; the image of the Fourth, and current, Hokage.

Soon enough, they reached the wide front doors to the Hokage Tower. The guards waved Jiraiya through with a bow, though they did a double-take when they saw Noriko who had lingered behind to close her wagasa. He entered and proceeded up the stairs, Noriko at his heels.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama!" The lady by the desk counter called when she caught sight of the tall man coming up the stairs. "Yondaime-sama is expecting you. You can leave your pack here; it will be taken to your room." Her gaze slid to Noriko, who was looking around the place before turning to her, and her eyes widened, but she recovered well. "This must be the student you mentioned. I'll let him know you are here." She turned and entered a hallway opposite the stairs and was soon lost to sight.

Noriko tilted her head before casting a confused glance to Jiraiya. Catching it, he spoke, "Remember how your mother kept saying you looked so much like her?" At the nod, he continued. "Your mother was an excellent Shinobi, alongside your father. They were a force to be reckon, your mother more so."

He shivered as he remembered the unfortunate Shinobi who crossed her in years past. Let it be said that her strength could rival Tsunade's, more so if her precious people were harmed.

Noriko nodded as she fingered the familiar hanging spiral pendant on her wagasa. They turned as they heard the woman coming back.

She gestured to them. "Go right ahead. He's waiting for you," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, my dear," Jiraiya replied with a wink, while Noriko gave a small bow. The woman ignored Jiraiya's flirting (she had been working here for so long that she knows her boss's old sensei's antics) while smiling at the young girl.

Jiraiya sulked at the woman who ignored his flirt before yelping when he felt a not-so gentle pinch to his side. He glared at the girl who feigned ignorance as she smiled innocently back at the woman, who was trying to keep her giggles in.

As they walked down the hall, Jiraiya could easily tell his young charge is nervous to meet the Hokage. I mean, who doesn't?

Though the Hokage was a good man (Kind, caring, compassionate etc), he was only human, and Jiraiya was about to drop one hell of an exploding tag on him. The Toad Sannin could really only guess how he'd react, he hoped his old student would still keep his emotions in control.

Once Jiraiya had decided to bring Noriko to Konoha, he'd tried to prepare the Hokage as best he could without breaking his promise. He'd written letters to his old student describing his new one, dropping any hints he thought he could get away with. It wasn't much, to be honest, but it was something. Hopefully, it was _enough_.

Taking a deep breath himself, he opened the door. There, sitting with mountains of paperwork on his desk is the Yondaime Hokage.

Despite not meeting for many years, his old student is still as youthful as he was fifteen years ago. The man, who had stopped briefly to see who had walked in, smiled a bright grin.

"Sensei!" he exclaimed as he leap over his desk and hugged the ever living daylights of him. "I am glad to see you. How are you?"

Jiraiya laughed as he returned the hug. "Oh, fine, fine, Minato. You?"

The Hokage was holding him at arm's length now, hands on his shoulders. "I'm well, except for this stupid paperwork," he replied, gesturing behind him, dropping his hands to his sides.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Why do you think I turned down the job?"

Minato laughed at that, but then got down to business. "Well now, sensei, your message said you had someone to introduce to me."

"That's right."

"I have to say, when you said that you have took on a _female_ student. I thought you were joking." Minato said, amused.

Jiraiya huffed, "What can I say? I can be very persuasive. Joking aside, she's an exception."

"So why now?"

"I thought it's time for her to finally see her home village, after all these years."

Minato raised a brow, "Home village? Is your new student from Konoha as well? If so, why haven't I heard about it?"

It's not uncommon for Shinobi to have students from their own home village but even that would spark a lot of gossip, more so if said teacher is a Sannin.

Jiraiya scratched his head, trying the best way to word it, "Technically, she was born here but she was raised somewhere else."

Now Minato was even more confused and intrigued.

"Minato," Jiraiya called him, his face serious. "Before I can get her in here, I need you to listen everything she has to say before you jumped into any conclusion. It may not make sense but trust me."

Minato wanted to ask further but kept quiet. Whenever his sensei gets like this, he knows it's serious. So he nodded.

The Toad Sannin took a deep breath and turned towards the still-opened door, "You can come in now."

Shuffling could be heard but no sign of said student. Jiraiya chuckled, "Come on now, don't be shy. Haven't you been waiting for this moment, Noriko?"

Minato froze when he heard that name. The name that he and his beloved wife had chosen for their newborn daughter that day. The name that belonged to his baby girl who was half his whole world.

More shuffling could be heard and finally, a young girl no older than fifteen appeared at the door, wearing a Hikizuri that is held together by a sash, and a wagasa in hand.

When she caught sight of him, she immediately looked down and skittered towards his sensei before peeking out from behind him. It wasn't much but to him, it was enough; her red and blonde hair, bright-blue eyes, whiskered cheeks. He could see the similarities but most of all, he could see...

"Kushina..."

He didn't realized he had whispered the very name that was given to the woman he had gave his heart to. The woman who had been by his side through thick and thin. The very same woman who had birthed him a beautiful daughter. The same daughter who he thought was dead along with his wife all those years ago could be standing right before him.

"Introduce yourself, Noriko." Jiraiya said as he gently nudged the girl forward.

She nodded as she handed her wagasa to him before turning to Minato with anxious blue eyes (his own blue eyes), "P-Pleasure to m-meet you, H-Hokage-sama."

It took a whole ten seconds for him to notice that she spoke before trying his hardest to remain calm, "Y-Your name is N-Noriko, right?" It certainly didn't help if his voice had cracked. She nodded. "And your f-full name is?"

Half of him wished it was truly her while the other dastard part wished it wasn't.

"I-I was given Kaa-san's maiden name so it's..." She turned to Jiraiya who nodded to her, "...Uzumaki Noriko."

That did it, Minato suddenly became numb as he slumped against his desk. Noriko had made a move to support him but stopped herself. A good move, he though, for he might lash out at her by mistake.

He took a few minutes to regain his control over his emotions before turning to his sensei who had watched all of this with blank eyes, "How certain can you be that she is the one?"

The Sannin smirked and gestured at Noriko who nodded. Out of her sleeves, she took out a letter, "Kaa-san told me to give this to you. She knows that you might not believe me so she wrote this." She held out the letter with shaky hands.

Staring at the letter, it has his name on it along with a hand-drawn spiral. Taking it with calm hands, he opened the letter and almost choked. The handwriting was of Kushina but anyone could have mimic it until he saw the letter itself which, to others, was in some gibberish nonsense but to him, this was a written code that only few people know; namely his sensei, Kushina, Tsunade and him.

It was developed by the redhead as a secret letter code-type of deal when they were still Genin so they could pass information around and even if the enemy do get their hands on it, they wouldn't be able to decipher it.

 _Minato,_

 _If you're reading this, that means Nori-chan has finally come home to Konoha._

 _My love, we are not dead if that was what you were thinking. We had been kidnapped. During the Kyūbi attack, Nori-chan and I were taken from Konoha during the chaos and had suffered torture worse than hell, Nori-chan more so. They were planning to use her as a killing machine, Minato! I can't let that happen to our baby girl so I spent every ounce of chakra to escape that hell hole and had managed to run as far as Tea Country. We had hid there for almost four years before we had to move again._

 _I decided to find Jiraiya-sensei as he's the best possible person to keep Nori-chan safe. I wanted to come home to Konoha, my love, I really do. But I couldn't risked it, for the sake of Nori-chan._

 _Jiraiya-sensei was kind enough to protect us both but I know that it's almost time's up for me. I had used too much Chakra and the Kyūbi extraction had weakened me close to death, it's a miracle I'm able to survive this long._

 _Tomorrow, we're heading out to The Land of Hot Water, and from there, we'll be heading home. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in person, Minato. Not a day had gone by without me thinking of you, wishing you could have seen how much our baby girl has grown. I guarantee she'll grow into a fine woman. And I'll bet she'll be catching every boy's eyes; like mother, like daughter, I suppose._

 _Promise me, Minato. Promise me you'll keep her safe. Keep her away from that man! That bastard who took us away from you! The one who tried to turn Nori-chan into a living weapon! The one... who almost ruined her life._

 _With love, Kushina_

Minato felt his eyes watered before doing a breathing exercise to keep calm. He looked up to see Noriko (HIS daughter) fidgeting anxiously. He smiled; it reminded him of when Kushina professed her love for him.

He raised a hand towards her but stopped when she flinched. His eyes narrowed; he'll find out whoever was responsible. For now, he has a daughter to tend to.

"Nori." He called. "Nori, look at me." She complied as she timidly raised her eyes to look at him. In them were fear, anxiety and most of all hope. He smiled as he rested a hand on her head. "You've grown so beautifully. You look just like your mother."

Hope blossomed in the young girl's heart as she nodded, "Kaa-san told me the same thing but she also said that it's a good thing I took after you personality-wise."

He chuckled, seeing that's true since, he'll admit, Kushina can be scary when angered. Jiraiya can vouch for that as well, seeing he's one of her many victims of her hot temper. "And it seems you didn't catch on with your mother's verbal tic."

"Actually it did for a short time since Kaa-san stopped me, saying she didn't want that to be passed down the generations." Noriko said sheepishly.

Hearing that, Minato remembered part of Kushina's letter saying about how Noriko would attract boys' attention, which somehow switched on his paternal instincts. No way in Enma are any snot-nosed brats going to touch his baby girl!

Speaking of which...

"Nori, why not you head on to where the lady by the desk downstairs? Tell her that the Hokage had asked you to be sent to your room. I need to speak with sensei for a bit."

The young girl tilted her head before nodding. Taking her wagasa with her, she bowed to the both of them before heading back downstairs. Minato then walked over to the door and closed it before turning to his sensei.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? It's convenient since I need to tell you something." Jiraiya said.

Minato smiled but his smile had a very razor-sharp edge to it, "Oh, we have time to talk about that. I just want to ask you a simple question."

"And that is?" Jiraiya started before flinching when the familiar three-pronged kunai came for his neck.

"May I ask why is my daughter wearing a Hikizuri?"

Around the Hokage tower, the staff jumped when they heard a very girly scream from the Hokage office but none had wanted to investigate. Even the ANBU who were situated in the office had cleverly evacuated, while praying for the Toad Sannin's life.

* * *

 **I recently read an AU!Naruto story so I was tempted to write this one.**

 **Reason why people are surprised and doing double-takes when Noriko and Jiraiya walked through Konoha is because, as it had been said, Noriko is almost a carbon-copy of her mother, Kushina, who was supposedly dead during the** **Kyūbi** **attack. So they were trying to confirm that who they were seeing is real and not some figment of imagination.**

 **Besides, if Canon!Naruto looks so much like his father, why not Noriko looks more to her mother?**

 **Now time for some fun facts, some taken straight from Wikipedia:**

 **\- A wagasa is a Japanese oil-paper umbrella. Originally from China, it spread across Asia, to Japan, Korea, Vietnam, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, India, Sri Lanka, Thailand and Laos.**

 **\- A Hikizuri is a type of kimono you don't get to see often unless in Kyoto or Asakusa area of Tokyo. It means "trailing skirt" and the kimono got this name because of its length. This type of kimono is mainly worn by geisha, maiko or stage performers of traditional Japanese dance. Which is why Minato is asking Jiraiya why is Noriko wearing a kimono that ladies from the red-light districts wear.**

 **\- Geisha are traditional Japanese female entertainers who act as hostesses. You can technically call them prostitutes since some do practice that but most of them don't. T** **hey do flirt with men and playful innuendos; however, clients know that nothing more can be expected. In a social style that is common in Japan, men are amused by the illusion of that which is never to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: On the day the Kyūbi attacked Konoha, Minato had lost two of his most precious people. Then, years later, when his old sensei came back with a mysterious young girl with him, he felt his shattered hopes coming back together. But there's more to her than meets the eye.**

* * *

 **~CHAPTER 2~**

"I hoped it's to your liking." The desk lady said as she allowed the young girl to enter the room she's staying in temporarily.

It was a simple, but comfortable room with wooden floors and a low table set with cushion seats and a sizable bed by the window with a sliding door that led out to the balcony. There's even a full-body mirror by the closet that is beside the door.

Looking around, she nodded to the woman who bowed and exited. As soon as the door was closed, she instantly relaxed before slumping unceremoniously onto the bed. She had never been this tense in her life before, not including the first few years of her life. Right now, she felt a lot of weight of her shoulder; She had finally return to her home and was reunited to her father.

Her father... Her eyes twinkled at that. How long had she waited for this day? To be back home and be with her own family... She wished her mother could have been with her.

She sighed as a melancholic air reigned over her before she shot back up. No can do! She can't let something like that ruin her only chance! Her mother would be upset with her!

Slapping her cheeks a bit, she walked over to the balcony and was awed at the sight of Konoha. Jiraiya had talked about their home village a couple of times but to see it with her own eyes...

She wondered if she's allowed to go sightseeing today? Jiraiya didn't plan anything once they reached Konoha and it seems they'll be talking for a while so it shouldn't hurt, right?

Not wanting to worry both men, she talked to the desk lady to relay her message to them. Once done, she walked out of the Hokage Tower and onto the busy street of Konoha. Remembering the fact she had a lot of attention when she came in, she decided to wear a scarf as a hood while opening up her wagasa before continuing her solo-tour of Konoha.

Two hours of sightseeing, Noriko stopped to have some dango. Chomping down on her fifth stick of dango (It's a good thing Jiraiya gave her allowances), she noticed how other people are staring and whispering at her. She figured since she's wearing a Hikizuri and had a scarf over her head, the people might think she's a geisha on break or something.

Wanting to get away from the stares and whispers, she quickly paid the old dango lady before hurrying off with her wagasa. She sighed in relief once she couldn't feel the eyes on her anymore and continued on her merry way, though she felt a little uneasy when she still feel a pair of eyes on her but didn't acknowledge it lest she alert the owner of said eyes.

Not far from where she had sat before, a young man with eyes as black as night itself watched as she go before hurrying over to his older brother.

* * *

Noriko looked up to the sky to notice that night is about to set. She had almost toured all of Konoha, only missing a few areas that needed the permission of the Hokage to enter, but decided to leave them for she might worry her father and sensei if she's out too late. Jumping to one of the roof houses in her vicinity, she located where the Tower is (The tower is in the very center of the village), closed her wagasa and sprinted towards it.

That is, until she heard a commotion. Landing on a roof near where the cry was heard, she saw a group of unruly men surrounding three girls her age.

"Come now, sweet cheeks. We just want to have some fun." One man said. "Just come with us-"

"For the last time, no!" The blonde of the three shouted.

"And besides, why the hell do we need to come with you sleazebags!" The pink-haired one retorted.

The last girl had cowered behind her two girl friends before being pulled out by another man. "You sure about that? You don't care for her safety?"

"Hinata!"

"You dirtbag! Let her go!"

The girl, Hinata, tried to get away but his grip had tightened so she was about to activate her Byakugan to show these drunks who they were dealing with when her captor suddenly gave a shout of pain before falling forward.

"Oi, Koutaro!" His friends shouted before backing away when a figure landed in front of the girls, mostly Hinata. "Who the hell are you?"

Noriko used her long sleeve to cover her mouth (In a way similar to Sung-Sun from Bleach) as she glared at them, no words coming from her mouth as she held her closed wagasa in one hand.

"Hey, we asked you a question!" Another man said.

Again, no reply.

The first man looked over her and whistled, "I haven't seen you around before. What say we have a bit of fun?"

She slightly dropped her hand to give a closed-eye smile before slapping him with the sleeve. The force behind the slap was so great it knocked him unconscious on the ground. The rest took that as a sign as they ganged up on her. She retaliated by doing the same with them and they were dropping like flies the next minute.

The girls didn't utter a word until Hinata, the shyest out of all of them, spoke, "T-Thank you so much for saving me."

She turned to her and nodded before jumping back onto the roof, ignoring the girls and sprinting towards the Tower. She hoped her father didn't try to call for a search party yet.

* * *

"Who was that?" Ino asked as they watched the mysterious girl disappeared beyond the rooftops.

"Not anyone I recognized. Someone new maybe?" Sakura guessed.

"She was so cool..." Hinata blushed.

Sakura raised a brow, "Hinata, don't go admiring a total stranger. She could be a visitor from another country, or an enemy."

"Well, it's possible but the fact she's wearing a Hikizuri of all things... Are Geisha being trained to do combat as well?" Ino asked.

"Not that I know of..." Sakura shrugged. "But I rather have Sasuke-kun rescue me. Oh, he'll be my dashing prince charming~"

Ino sweat-dropped. Can't believe she had been like that back then; Sure, she's all about the fashion trends and stuff but at least she showed more professionalism as a Shinobi. And she had stopped being the total fan-girl over the most popular boy in the village after a talk with both her father and her sensei.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't. While she's not as obsessive as she was back when they were Academy students and has shown drastic improvements in both skill and work, she's still going after her so-called prince charming on a white horse. Sure, she's ranked Rookie of the Year for girls, has high skills in Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu, and has almost perfect Chakra Control. But those were due to because she wanted to impress her dream boy.

Ino sighed, wondering if her friend would ever snap out of her fantasies. Especially when said 'prince charming' doesn't want anything to do with her, despite being team mates.

"Come on, we better haul these men to the holding facility. Maybe they'll clear their head in there." Ino said. Inwardly hoping that day would come soon because, for the love of kami, her friend needs a reality check.

* * *

"Thank kami, you're safe, Nori." Minato breathed a sigh of relief.

After he had dealt with his sensei, he had walked towards the room that was given to his daughter only for his secretary to relay a message from said girl who had went out for a bit of sightseeing. Seeing no harm to it, he allowed her a bit of freedom but as time goes by, he slowly became anxious as he awaited her return. He literally flew towards her when she stepped into his office.

"Sorry to worry you." Noriko said before retelling the event that had happened moments ago.

"It's nice of you to step in to help, Nori." Minato said.

"Is it? I thought it's natural to help your fellow Shinobi?" Noriko tilted her head.

Minato blinked before chuckling, "You'll definitely fit right in. I had wanted to test your skills before integrating you as a fellow Konoha Shinobi but seeing that it's late, we'll do that tomorrow."

She nodded, she was feeling kind of tired. Minato then walked her to her room, he had sent Jiraiya to his room albeit in the most painful of ways, before going back to his office for more paperwork.

"Don't work too hard... Tou-san." He paused before turning to his daughter who seemed nervous.

Tou-san. How long had he wanted to hear those words from his own child?

He smiled, "I won't, Nori. Goodnight." He patted her head.

Her eyes twinkled again, "Goodnight, Tou-san." She then watched her father walked down the hallway before going into her room. Changing out of her Hikizuri, she stood in front of the full-body mirror, her fingers trailing over the scars on her arms before touching the ones on her back. Her mind flashed back to those years in torture before shaking them out. She's no longer in danger. She's safe in Konoha, where she belong.

* * *

The next day arrived sooner than expected and we find Minato, Noriko and Jiraiya (Who had already recovered) in one of the training grounds.

Minato shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Jiraiya. "Normally I would have asked a Jounin or Chuunin to evaluate you but I decided that we should have a Father-Daughter Bonding session."

Norioko blinked, "So what is the test going to be?"

Minato smiled, "Oh, it's just a simple spar. I want to see how strong you are with my own eyes. Don't worry though, I'll try to hold back."

Jiraiya snickered when Noriko's eyes glinted, "Oh, he's so going to regret that..."

"Okay, Tou-san. Then I'll try to hold back as well." Noriko said with a smile.

Minato was confused but decided to ponder on that later, "Sensei will give the signal."

"Alright," Jiraiya raised his hand. "Ready..." Then he immediately dropped it. "GO!"

Minato made the first move as he charged towards Noriko who retaliated by making a Snake Seal, " **Mokuton: Take Gosunkugi**!"

Slamming one hand onto the ground, bamboo shoots started sprouting before growing into bamboo spikes that launched themselves upwards. Minato, though surprised, narrowly dodged all of them before jumping back.

"You know how to use Wood Release?" Minato asked.

Noriko looked sheepish as she hid the lower half of her face behind her kimono sleeves, "I-In a way..."

Minato glanced at Jiraiya who shrugged. _The Uzumaki are distant relatives to the Senju_ , he thought, _it's probable that Nori was able to awaken to that Kekkei Genkai but still..._

"Don't get distracted, Gaki." Jiraiya snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm already the Hokage and you still call me that!" Minato shouted before dodging another bamboo barrage. " **Fūton: Daitoppa**!" A great blast of wind blew another spike barrage away from him.

"Sensei is right, Tou-san. Just because I'm your daughter doesn't mean you should let your guard down!" Noriko then made another Snake Seal, " **Mokuton: Yanagi**!"

This time, she slammed both hands onto the ground, causing several wood beams to erupt from the ground and reach high into the sky. Minato watched in awe before realizing the beams are heading straight for him. Knowing he couldn't run away in time, he threw his kunai on the ground beside Noriko, just as the beams landed on top of him.

"Tou-san!" Noriko shouted, believing she had accidentally hurt her father before noticing a presence beside her. She turned to find her father safe and unharmed, making breathe a sigh of relief before dodging his kunai. "You had me worried there."

Minato smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Nori. But you should know that I'm quite hard to kill."

"I can see that." She muttered before whipping out her wagasa, the end facing him... " **Ninpō: Kaen Uzushio**!" ...Before firing a flaming vortex at him. Minato became trapped in the vortex but she didn't let up as she made a Ram Seal. " **Mokuton: Gōsōju**!" Two wooden tendrils emerged from the ground before her and shoot towards him, intertwining with one another and over the flame vortex before coming together in a spear point.

The Hokage knew he had to step up his game, lest he get overwhelmed, his hands flying through the Seals. " **Katon: Kaen Senpū**!"

Fire erupted around him in a spiraling manner which is then launched with his hands. Noriko noticed and stopped her flame attack before jumping away, narrowly missing the giant fireball that left a huge spiral-like crater. But she didn't have time to breathe as Minato is going through another set of Hand Seals.

" **Katon: Karyū Endan**!" Noriko stared in awe as Minato whipped out a flaming dragon before going through her own set just as the dragon hit her.

Minato stood back and watched as the smoke cloud dissipated, only to be shocked at the large wooden dome. It was definitely burned but had still kept itself together despite taking a direct hit from a fire jutsu. Noriko jumped from behind the dome with no sign of injuries, " **Mokuton: Mokujōheki**."

Minato laughed, "You're really full of surprises, huh Nori? Well, let's continue then!"

"Let's!" She said as she prepared her wagasa.

* * *

As the father/daughter duo battled it out, Jiraiya stayed by the tree, watching his two students traded jutsu after jutsu. Noriko has almost perfected her control over the Wood Release while Minato showed off his Fire Release and Wind Release. He narrowed his eyes as Noriko dodged another flame bullet, he knows she's capable of defeating her father's fire jutsu due to the other Kekkai Genkai installed into her body.

But thanks to Minato's newly-found father instincts, he didn't have time to tell him anything about her little girl. He'll either have to figure it out himself or have Noriko tell him.

Though he wonders if Noriko would ever reveal the reason why she even wear a Hikizuri...

A yelp was heard as he was snapped out of his thoughts as Noriko jumped back from another fire dragon. He looked up to the sky to find that it's been half a day. They had started in the morning so almost six hours had gone by, yet the two are still going, though Minato seemed more worn out than Noriko, even though he doesn't show it.

"Alright, that's enough." He said, stopping their spar. "The both of you are almost at your limit, especially you Minato. Besides, I'm sure you've seen enough?"

Minato panted slight, "Ah, she's definitely strong. I was almost tempted to use my Rasengan."

"Though it seems you got more hits on me than me you, Tou-san." Noriko said dejectedly.

He chuckled, "Well, I am the Kage after all. I would instantly lose my job if you did hit me."

Noriko tilted her head in confusion, "Is that how it works?"

"Not really, your father just doesn't want to look uncool in front of you." Jiraiya smirked as he handed Minato back his Hokage jacket, feeling a bit vindictive for yesterday. Minato flushed a bit before glaring at his old sensei.

"But Tou-san is cool to me, Kage or not." Noriko said with a smile. Her father turned away so she wouldn't see his waterfall tears of joy, thanking kami and Kushina for giving him such a wonderful daughter.

He cleared his throat to calm himself down, "Now then, why don't we get some food? Does ramen sound good?"

"Hai!" Noriko grinned and was about to move when Minato stopped her.

"Ah, before I forget..." He shuffled around his back pouch before taking out a Konoha Hitai-ate. "I believe... this belongs to you."

Blue-violet eyes widened as they stared down at the object in his hands before reaching for it. In hand, she could feel the soft texture of the cloth, dismissing her thoughts of it being a dream.

"T-This is mine?" She looked up to her father, wanting more confirmation. Then at his proud smile and nod, she broke out a grin. She quickly tied it around her neck like a certain Hyuga before showing it off to both men.

"Now you looked like a proper Konoha Shinobi." Jiraiya nodded. "I'm proud of you, Gaki."

"As am I." Minato said as he walked over to her and, to her surprise, hugged her. "And I'm sure your mother is very proud of you right now." She nodded as she hugged back. "It's a bit late but... Welcome home, Noriko."

Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered back, "I'm home, Tou-san."

* * *

Minato led his daughter over the rooftops of the village. Jiraiya had to check on his information network so he declined the offer. It didn't take long to reach the place, and Minato dropped to the street. They stood outside a small ramen shop, with short curtains protecting the entrance and stools sitting in front of the counter. Noriko blinked as her nose picked up on the aromatic smells.

"Here it is. Rāmen Ichiraku, the best ramen in Konoha," the Hokage said.

"It smells amazing, Hokage-sama!" She said. Jiraiya had told Noriko to address her father as such when around other people, despite Minato's protest but he consented when Jiraiya said it's for her own protection. If word were to travel about Konoha's Yellow Flash having an offspring, his enemies would send spies to confirm that fact, which put her in a dangerous spot.

"It tastes even better. Come on." Minato led the way. Brushing aside the curtains with one hand, he greeted the man behind the counter. "Ohayou, Teuchi-san!"

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama! Two for lunch today?" The older man noticed Noriko entering behind the village leader.

"Yes, please," Minato said, taking a seat. He gestured for Noriko to do the same. "Teuchi-san, this is Uzumaki Noriko, a new ninja to the village." He gestured to her as she closed her wagasa and placed it leaning against her.

The older man paused in his work before taking a good look at the young girl before softly gasping and shooting a glance at the Hokage. Minato gave him a quick nod, which spoke enough for him.

"Ah, I see." The owner said. "Well then, I warmly welcome you, Noriko-chan."

She smiled a closed-eye smile and nodded again.

"Now, Noriko, get whatever you want. It's my treat."

She nodded again before looking over the menu. "...Miso."

Minato nodded before ordering his own. He had gotten used to the fact Noriko doesn't talk much outside of him and Jiraiya since said Sannin had explained it was due to whatever torture she had endured in her first few years and had gain a certain degree of distrust towards others. That, and she was deprived of social interactions so she's also nervous when meeting new people.

He smiled. Seeing her like this is like seeing the young Hyuga Hinata who stutter more than she talk and was as timid as a mouse before growing out of those habits.

When the ramen came, Minato watched as his daughter slowly savored the noodles as if it's her last meal. He frowned, whatever torture she had endured must have been rough for her to be like this.

"How is it?" He asked.

"...It tastes great. Better than any ramen I had tasted." Noriko said before feeling nostalgic. "When Kaa-san was around, she would take me out for ramen." Minato smiled sadly. "Then Jiraiya-sensei would shout at her for eating too much since he's paying."

He chuckled, Kushina did love her ramen. She could eat six bowls in one sitting.

"But she did say she'll always love the ramen from home." Noriko said before looking up at Teuchi. "And she's right. It tastes delicious, Teuchi-san."

Said owner cried waterfalls of tears, "You're so sweet, Noriko-chan. You can come back here any time you like!"

"Thank you."

Minato chuckled, it seems Noriko had the owner wrapped around her little finger without knowing. But he's glad that she's opening up to people more, which reminds him. What is he going to do about teams?

* * *

 **I don't want to spoil much since it will be explained later in the story but I can say this; Noriko does not naturally have the Wood Release.**

 **\- Minato has three Nature Types being Fire, Wind and Lightning. Though he only showed Fire and Wind.**

 **\- Noriko's wagasa was given to her by Jiraiya who had it modified with a small flamethrower at the end so she won't have to use Chakra all the time. It also has a hidden weapon located at the handle.**

 **-** **Mokuton: Take Gosunkugi = Wood Release: Bamboo Spikes (An Original)**

 **-** **Fūton: Daitoppa = Wind Release: Great Breakthrough (Originally just Breakthrough but I felt this one has more impact)**

 **-** **Mokuton: Yanagi = Wood Release: Tree Columns**

 **-** **Ninpō: Kaen Uzushio = Ninja Art: Flaming Whirlpool (A move that utilizes her spinning the wagasa while activating the flamethrower)**

 **-** **Mokuton: Gōsōju = Wood Release: Strong Spear Tree**

 **-** **Katon: Kaen Senpū = Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind**

 **-** **Katon: Karyū Endan = Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

 **-** **Mokuton: Mokujōheki = Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall (Not sure how strong it really is against other attacks other than shuriken or kunai)**


End file.
